Reshaping the Future
by Loner Kid
Summary: Naruto got a weird device from his future self the day before the graduation test. Pairing undecided. Maybe a small harem. Small as in only 2-3 members. Rated T for safety. PS: I changed my Pen-name from Lordxover to Loner Kid.
1. Chapter 1 Hi little Naruto, Hi future me

**ANNOUNCEMENT see my profile.**

**Reshaping the Future**

**BY: Lordxover**

**Summary: **Naruto got a weird device from his future self the day before the graduation test. Pairing undecided. Maybe a small harem. Small as in only 2-3 members.

**Disclaimer: **Really? You think an **AMERICAN** girl owns the world famous **JAPANESE** anime? If you really do, then I suggest you to go to Shinra for some examination. I'm sure he will love to cut you open and examine thoroughly.

* * *

**AN: Thank you RealmeNevertobeseen for Beta-ing!**

**Chapter 1 Hi little Naruto, Hi future me**

**Updated: Jan 27. 2014. 5:03 PM**

Naruto was on his way home after eating ramen with Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei believed in him, so he better not make his sensei disappointed. Feeling confident, he quickened his pace and hurried to his apartment. It was almost ten o'clock, and he needed a good night sleep before the test.

As he reaches the door, he noticed a small black package lying on the ground next to the door. Naruto knelt down and looked it over. There was nothing written on the black wrapping paper. Feeling suspicious, he quickly looked around to check whether or not anyone was watching, before taking the box and sneaking through the door as quietly as possible.

Who knows what this package was. It might be a prank, or it might not even be for him, since no one has ever given him presents before! But it was placed in front of HIS door, so he had no reason to not take a look, right?

After he locked the door, he took a quick shower, ate a couple cups of ramen, and sat on his bed, staring intensively at the package as if he wanted to burn holes through it.

"It wouldn't hurt to just take a look... right?" Naruto wondered to himself, before slowly unwrapping the black cloth, revealing a black box. Nothing happened for a second, before a voice rang out:

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Uhh...yes?" Naruto answered uncertainly. "Who are you?"

The center of the top of the box opened to reveal a camera looking projector, and a beam of light shot out it, turning into a transparent screen floating in midair, with the face of a blond man who appeared to be in his mid-thirty printed on it. What was weird was that he also has three whisker marks on each cheek.

"It seems like it worked! My greatest invention!" The blond man laughed, blue eyes sparkling with warmth. In the background it seemed to be some sort of science technology lab. It was filled with strange shaped devices and weird blueprint designs.

"Um... who are you?" Naruto repeated, wondering why this man looked so much like him, just, well, older.

"Listen to my explanation carefully, Naruto." The man's grin fell and his expression turned serious. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm from the future."  
"Waah...WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, eyes bulging out.

"Hear me out first!" The older man that looked a lot like Naruto sighed, muttering words like "stupid younger self", and "can't believe I'm so loud and obnoxious", before continuing. "Listen carefully and don't interrupt. The future is...bad. There are four forces attacking Konoha and currently, we are losing. With the Sandaime, Godaime, and Rokudaime all...passed away, I am the strongest person here and so thus making me the temporary Hokage-"

"Really! Yahoo! I'm the HOKAGE 'ttebayo!" Naruto laughed out loud, before realization hit him. "Wait! The old Man is dead? Who's the Godaime and Rokudaime?!"

"The Sandaime passed away early, making me and my team convince one of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade, to become Hokage. Luckily she agreed; she then led us through many years of terrorist attacks. However, she died in the battle against Orochimaru, the sannin traitor, thus making the other sannin, Jiraiya, Hokage. But he died in the war against Uchiha Madara..."

"Wait! Wasn't this Madara guy killed by Shodaime in the Valley of the... ugh... waterfall thingy? It said so in history class!" Naruto asked confusingly.

"It's called Valley of the End." Older Naruto corrected. "Unfortunately, Madara took over the body of a boy named Uchiha Obito, and is still living. Konoha is now facing Orochimaru, Uchiha Madara, Akatsuki, and attacks INSIDE of Konoha led by a man named Danzo, who was trying to take over Konoha. Facing with both inner and outer attacks, Konoha is close to collapsing."

"Akazuki? Dango? Whaat?" Naruto mumbled out. Did he hear it right? Dangos are attacking?

"It's Akatsuki, and Danzo." Older Naruto corrected him [the "again" made no sense since he only said it once], wiping a drop of sweat on his forehead. "Naruto, now I need to tell you something very important. So don't faint."

"I'm ready! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, pumping his chest.

"You have the Kyuubi sealed inside you."

"WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

The older Naruto covered his ears, flinching at Naruto's incredibly loud voice, inwardly thinking, "no way I'm THAT loud! No wonder Sakura-chan punches me all the time! Even I want to punch him!"

"Ahhhh... what?" Naruto mumbled, tears falling out of his eyes. Was that why the villagers hated him so much?

"Don't worry, the Kyuubi isn't evil, he's a pretty nice Bijuu actually, after you get used to his annoying attitude and laziness, he's like a brother and guardian to me. He once even told me that he would rather die in my place than let me die. After all the trouble he caused me, he said that he had to make up to me in some way, so he will never let me die."

"But then, why do the villagers hate me so much?" Naruto asked, inwardly not believing how a demon like Kyuubi can be a guardian. If he was a guardian, then Naruto was the Hokage!

"Because they see you as the Kyuubi, not the vessel of the Kyuubi. They can't understand the difference between a prisoner and the prison, but don't worry, if you work hard towards your dream, they will acknowledge you one day, believe me." Older Naruto smiled when he saw Naruto's facial expression change from sadness to determination.

"Anyway, the Kyuubi only attacked Konoha because Madara was controlling it. Because Kyuubi is made up of Chakra, there is no way for Minat...I mean, the Yondaime, to kill it, so he sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn baby. He can't trust any baby enough to put such a powerful being into them, so, he chose his own son."  
Naruto stayed silent for a while, before asking, "You mean... the Yondaime… is my_ father_?"

"Yes, and before you ask, Sandaime didn't tell you because your fa-... uhh... our father had, well, still has a lot of powerful enemies, and if information leaked out about you being his son, you would be in danger. So, Sandaime wanted to wait until you were older and more capable of protecting yourself before telling you of your heritage."

Naruto thought about it for a second, before he asked, "Then who is my mother?"

"Our mother is Kushina Uzumaki, one of the last survivors of the Uzumaki Clan** (1)**. She is a...powerful woman. You will very likely meet her in the future** (2)**. I'll give you a tip of advice though. Never insult ramen if you don't want to see a creature scarier than the Kyuubi. Well, I doubt you ever will." Older Naruto chuckled.

"So I got my ramen addiction from my mother! Yeah! Ramen's the best-'ttebayo!" Naruto cheered.

"Yes, well, back to the main topic." Older Naruto drank a glass of...green blob.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Huh?" Older Naruto raised the glass. "This? It's called Chakra drink. Tsunade baa-chan (yes he still calls her that) made it before she passed away. She made it so ninjas can replenish their chakra quickly during battles. It's better than soldier pills, in my opinion. At least it doesn't taste like medicine."

"Huh, Soldier pills? What're those?"

"Never mind that," Older Naruto put down the glass and continued, "The Kyuubi is one of the Bijuu. There are nine Bijuu in total. All of them are sealed and ones containing them are called Jinchuuriki, someone like you, and me. In the future, all the Jinchuuriki are dead, except me, and Gaara, the Jinchuuriki of the one tail, Shukaku. He is one of my closest friends in the future, we have similar pasts. Although he is-will be pretty psycho the first time you meet him, but try to understand and befriend him, he really is a great friend."

"A person... like me..." Naruto muttered. Does that mean he can finally make a friend? A _true_ friend, who understands everything he had gone through?

"Madara, in order to make his stupid plan work, summoned the empty vessel of the tenth tail, Shinju, and sealed the beast inside himself, making him powerful enough to kill four Sandaime."

"You… you mean...you are fighting someone_ that_ powerful!?" Naruto shuttered. "Am I really going to be powerful enough to fight someone who's lived for like...a _century_?!"

"Yes. If you train hard, then it's possible."

"Wow!" Naruto's eyes gleamed with hope. If he really could be that strong, then EVERYONE will acknowledge him! A man as strong as four Sandaime! FOUR!

"However," The older of the two Naruto's continued, cutting through the present Naruto's thoughts." We are not just fighting him; we are also fighting a group of S-ranked criminals called Akatsuki. They are after all the Bijuu, with Madara being the new leader (he killed Pein, remember?), and killed most of the Jinchuuriki by extracting their Bijuu. If the Bijuu is extracted from the vessel, the vessel will die. The Akatsuki also consist of Uchiha Itachi, the one who murdered his own clan, who is later killed by his own brother, Sasuke, who went to Orochimaru to gain power to kill his brother. However, after Sasuke gained power and killed Itachi, he came back to our side and helped fight Orochimaru, but he died by protecting me from a killing blow, that was meant for me. He was like a brother to me, and I had to see him die, right in front of my eyes!" Older Naruto gritted his teeth and said.

Naruto remained silent, he never had a family, so he doesn't understand what it's like to lost a brother. But if he lost Iruka-sensei, then... He clutched his chest, and asked quietly, "Who killed him?"

"Danzo." Older Naruto spat out the name. "He was furious when he found out the civilian council turned on him and voted me to be the temporary Hokage, since I saved the village once** (3)**. So he tried to assassinate me when I was injured, and Sasuke, who was also injured, took the blow. I remembered his last words to me were, '_after everything I have put you through, I hope this can repay my debt. Tell everyone I'm sorry...for betraying the village. You will... always... be… my brother._' That idiot! Thinking I would be happy if he died for me! Why did he have to pay the debt with his life?" Older Naruto paused to calm himself, before continuing,  
"The future is really bad. Most of my precious people have died. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Tenten, Fū, Karin...they are all dead because I wasn't powerful enough. So I thought about it, and realized that I had wasted most of my childhood fooling around and pulling stupid pranks. If I had used my time wisely to learn and listen in class, then I should have become much more powerful by the time Orochimaru strikes!"

"…..I'm sorry..." Naruto mumbled. Being lectured by your sensei is one thing, but being lectured by_ yourself_ is a totally different thing!

"No need to worry." Older Naruto smiled. "Hopefully, my new invention will guide you towards the right path, and train you to become strong early. So you are ready to face all the powerful enemies when they strike." He yawned and stretched.

"You have no idea how many years I stayed in this underground lab, working on this invention. It's being a long time ever since I saw the sun again! Aww...I miss everyone. Will, let's get started, shall we? The sooner you have started, the sooner I can return to my boring paperwork. I'm sure it has stacked sky high!"

"Sure! I can't wait!" Naruto declared excitedly. "Although I don't understand half the things you said, those empty vessels and whatever, I will try my best and protect my precious people!"

Older Naruto sweat dropped. He should have known that there's no way Naruto can understand everything he said. "Well then, put a drop of blood on this black box. See you later!"

The screen disappeared and the beam of light returned to the projector. Naruto quickly took a kunai and cut himself on the fingertip, allowing a drop of crimson blood to fall onto the surface of the box.

As soon as the blood touched the box, strange markings appeared on the surface. Red and silver lines zigzagged around, the box started rearranging itself along those red and silver markings; it slowly turned into a blob of zigzagged lines. Interestingly, the blob moved and climbed itself onto Naruto's bare right forearm, before it suddenly tightening itself. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt thousands of little needles stabbing him in the arm.

When he opened his eyes, the blob was gone, leaving only a trail of tiny faint red dots on his arm.

Suddenly, writings appeared on his arm.

**Owner: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto: confirmed**

**Blood and DNA: confirmed**

**Binding: complete.**

**Status: Opening**

Naruto felt himself blacking out, but when he opened his eyes, he was in a completely white area; surrounded by total whiteness.

"Hey! Naru-chan!"

A voice behind him called. Naruto slowly turned around, and saw...

* * *

**(1): **Remember Karin and Pein? But I'm not gonna mention them.

**(2): **I made all those movies of Naruto real, so Naruto is talking about him younger self going to the alternate universe (the one with Menma in "Road to Ninja") and meet his parents.

**(3): **Remember when I said people acknowledge Naruto now? They don't see him as a demon, but as a hero, after Naruto killed Pein and revived the village. So the civilians are on his side :D


	2. Chapter 2 Hi Mr Shapeshifter

**Disclaimer: **Look at Chapter 1

* * *

**AN: Thank you RealmeNevertobeseen for your AWESOME beta for this chapter!**

**Chapter 2 Hi Mr. Shapeshifter**

**Updated: Jan 29, 2014. 12:45 PM**

"Hey, Naru-chan!"

Naruto turned around and saw...himself in sexy no jutsu form, smirking at him. He quickly fainted from extreme blood loss.

"Aww...am I not cute?" Naruko (I'll call sexy no jutsu form as Naruko from now on) pouted, lower lip quivering, before her eyes suddenly lit up as an idea popped into her mind.

"System: change form: Sasuke Uchiha." Naruko called as her body changed into Sasuke Uchiha. He looked himself over, and then smirked.

"Hn. This is gonna be fun, dobe." He slowly climbed on top of Naruto, legs on either side of Naruto's body, hands placed on each side of Naruto's head, he then leaned in close to Naruto's ears, and whispered, "Wake up, dobe."

Naruto groggily woke up, and saw the face of Sasuke Uchiha an inch from his. He swallowed the urge to "eep!" and stared dumbfounded at him.

"Finally up huh? Sleeping beauty." Sasuke leaned down and licked the corner of Naruto's lips. "If you didn't get up, I was preparing to use a more...aggressive way."

Sasuke said as his hands trailed into Naruto's pants, Naruto finally couldn't take it anymore, and fainted.

"Again?" Sasuke frowned and stared at Naruto. "I thought you would last longer. Hn. A dobe is always a dobe."

Sasuke sighed and called again, "System: change form: Older Naruto." In a flash, his appearance turned into Older Naruto. He looked down at his younger self, and mumbled to himself, "Maybe this time I'll let him wake up on his own."

-After a few minutes-

"Ugh... my head..." Naruto groggily sat up, massaging his temples.

"Yo!"

Naruto looked up and saw Older Naruto sitting in the air, or maybe I should say, floating in the air in a sitting form.

"Hey! How did you do that?" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Older Naruto.

"I own the place, so I can do whatever I want in here!" Older Naruto explained proudly.

"Huh?" Realization suddenly hits Naruto as he asked. "Hey! Where's Naruko? Where's that Sasuke bastard?!"

"Haha! They were all me!" Older Naruto laughed in amusement as Naruto crawled back a few feet.

"So you are that pervert!" There. Accusing finger again.

"I'm just joking around with you. No need to be so defensive."

"Hmmm..." Naruto stared unbelieving at Older Naruto. "Anyway, who are you, pervert?"

"I'm the system. I'm basically the center brain of this device. Older Naruto (real one) put the personality and appearance of everyone he knows into me. So I can change into everyone he knows. Like...System: change form: Menma." Older Naruto suddenly changed into a Naruto with shaggy black hair, black eyes **(1)**, and longer whisker marks, wearing a white shirt with an upside down turquoise colored spiral and navy colored pants (link to the picture in my profile).

"M-me?" Naruto stuttered.

"No shit sherlock. Of course I'm not you!" Menma scoffed. "Do you have black hair? Black eyes? Dark Kyuubi? Seriously, Blondie, think before you talk."

"Hey! How should I know! You look_ like_ me!" Naruto yelled, before asking, "Who are you? Why do you look like me?"

"And NOW you're asking," Menma replied mockingly.

Naruto thought, "This guy really reminds me of Sasuke bastard! That same arrogant attitude!"

"I'm you. You are me. In Older Naruto's life, he met me in an alternate universe Madara created."

"What is an alternate universe?"

"You don't know? Oh right! You are not even a ninja, yet!" Menma mocked.

"_Teme_..." Naruto muttered threateningly.

"Alright, alright! You are the best ninja in the world! Okay?" Menma said, not before muttering "not in my world".

"There are many universes. You only live in one of them. In this universe, Yondaime is your dad. In an alternate universe, Yondaime might be your brother and you might be an Uchiha!"

"No way!"

"Yes way actually. In my universe, although it is a Genjutsu world and is a fake, the Yondaime is Sakura's dad. He died by protecting the village, making Sakura an Orphan and a hero. Your and my parents are alive, they are just regular jonins. Sasuke is a playboy, Kiba hates dogs and loves cats, Hinata is fierce, Shino hates bugs, Neji is a pervert, Shikamaru is stupid, Chouji is serious, Ino is shy...so on. Anyway, yeah, I met Older Naruto when Madara put him in my world."

"...WOW!" Naruto exclaimed. "But then, why the hell am I an arrogant bastard in your world!? Even shy is fine with me! But why arrogant!"

"Hey! Who are you calling an arrogant bastard?! I have a name and it's Menma!"

"Haha! Menma! You must taste delicious!"

"SHUT UP! You are a 'naruto' so you must smell good too!"

"What did you just say teme!?"

"Hn! Wanna fight! Bring it on!"

-After 10 minutes-

Naruto stood on the ground, sweating furiously, while Menma floated in the air, laughing as Naruto failed to grab him.

"No fair! You can make yourself fly!" Naruto shouted.

"You just found that out? You should have known that_ before_ you tried to fight me, and lose." Menma mocked.

"Damn you!"

"Loser~ loser~"

"Shut UP and fight me like a man!"

"You are not a man yet."

"Then fight me like a male!"

"I am the system, I have no sex."

"DAMN YOU MENMA!"

"If you don't want to see Naruko again then shut up."

-Silence-

"Good. Anyway, as I was about to say before the whole alternate universe talk, I can change into anyone, I can control this space, and...I can make you do what I want because I can control this place. Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"What do you mean you can make me do what you want?" Naruto asked; arms crossed protectively over his chest.

"As I said, I own this place. I am the brain. So if I say, System: command: Uzumaki Naruto: do cartwheels." Naruto started doing cartwheels. "You will do them."

"Damn you! Stop it!"

"System: command: Uzumaki Naruto: stop doing cartwheels." Naruto stopped. "See what I mean?"

"Damn, you are annoying." Naruto huffed. "Can you change into Sakura-chan? I feel more comfortable looking at her."

"Don't regret it. System: change form: Haruno Sakura." Menma changed into an older Sakura's form.

"Hey Sakura-cha-" Naruto didn't finish his sentence because he is punched in the face by Sakura.

"BAKA! Can't you just shut up for ONCE! I need to finish my explanation and hurry to my beauty sleep!" Sakura yelled like a banshee.

"Sakur-"

"BE QUIET! As I was saying, I am the brain of this device. This device is designed to help you get stronger as fast as you can, before the enemies strike. Right now you are not a ninja yet, so this device isn't fully awakened yet. The forehead protector is the key to awaken it. Don't look at me like that! This device is called 'Super Hokage Device: Changing You from a Simple Genin to the Hokage!' after all. So you have to become a genin first, then you can use this device.

In this device, there are rules: Number one, NEVER tell anyone about this, because we can't have the chance of enemies finding out about how an older Naruto used the time travel jutsu to send such a powerful device to you. Uchiha Madara can control space, who knows what he could do. And Number two, never tell anyone about their future, you can leave hints, like "Sandaime-sama, you need to find a successor quick before you pass away. You are getting too old and I think Tsunade is a good choice", don't say that to him by the way, even if he loves you doesn't mean you can say he's too old he's gonna pass away. That's just being disrespectful. When are you ever respectful by the way?"

"Oh wa-" Naruto is interrupted again by a powerful punch.

"SHUT UP! Don't you _dare_ interrupt me ever again!" Sakura said with so much malice in her voice that Naruto couldn't help but shiver, "Anyway, this device is directly connected to your life. We have a 'store' filled with shinobi items and jutsus, but you have to buy them using spirit points. There are 4 ways of gaining spirit points.

First, do missions.

D ranked: 5-10 points

C ranked: 20-40 points, depending on the level of danger in the mission. Sometimes the client you are protecting faced no danger for the entire mission, so then you will only get 10 points since you did practically nothing.

B ranked: 50-70 points

A ranked: 80-90 points

S ranked: 100+ points

Second, learn jutsus.

If you managed to learn a jutsu on your own, you can also gain points depending on the level of that Jutsu.

D-ranked: 10-20

C-ranked: 30-40

B-ranked: 50-70

A-ranked: 80-90

S-ranked: 100+

Third, complete lessons.

This device has different types of lessons that can train you to be a better shinobi. For example, there are lessons on how to fight someone who only uses taijutsu, someone who is really good at genjutsu, someone who has the rinnegan, DON'T ask me what that is, you'll understand sooner or later. How to fight someone who has a certain summon...etc. How to get out of a genjutsu, what to do when you are kidnapped...there are also lessons on how to use a certain jutsu, how to summon, how to have better chakra control, how to act... don't make that face! Acting is very important when you need to pose as an enemy ninja. How to tell whether someone is an imposer or not, how to use hand signs to communicate...there are also practical lessons, in which you have to fight someone...and the points you gets varies.

Fourth, do our missions.

You can also choose missions. There are simple mission like get to the other end of the lake by walking on water, and harder missions like beat Uchiha Itachi. Yes, because Older Naruto puts everyone's ability and appearance into this device, I can use it to create solid bodies of that person and material them in front of you. They will be able to use all the abilities they have and fight you. But don't feel bad for them when you kill them, because they are just data after all, not real. Now, do you understand everything I just said?"

"Umm...yeah, I kinda do, but..." Naruto scratched the back of his head and said carefully, "can you turn into Menma? You're too scary, Sakura-chan~"

"Oh..." Sakura didn't get mad for once; instead, she blushed and looked at Naruto with a weird face. "You _missed_ him?"

"NO! It's not that!" Naruto spluttered, trying to reason himself out. "I mean...he's me after all...so it's more comfortable being with "me" than-"

"Fine, fine, I get it. No need to blush. System: change form: Menma." Sakura quickly changed back to Menma, who had an annoying smirk on his face. "I knew you'd regret it."

"Damn you...you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Naruto rubbed his nose, which was still sore from Sakura's punch. "I never knew Sakura-chan could be that scary."

"That is the future Sakura after all. She is different and is stronger." Menma complimented.

A ringing sound suddenly rang.

"What's that!?" Menma asked, bewildered.

"It sounds like...my alarm clock! Damn! How do I get out of this place! I need to go to school!" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Just focus chakra onto the 'Status' mark. It's the same way if you want to come in. Well, good luck on your graduation exam. Hope you fail miserably!" Menma laughed.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled before focusing chakra onto the mark that now says 'Status: in use', and woke up.

* * *

**AN: **I'm sorry if you are confused at the alternate universe part. I mean, there ARE alternate universe in the world, but Menma's world is a Genjutsu World, not an alternate universe world, so I'm not sure how to explain the difference to young Naruto. Oh, well, I hope it's not too bad.

These two chapters are all explanations, fun comes later.

**(1): **When hatred took over Menma, his hair turned black and his blue eyes turned black. Re-watch "Road to Ninja" if you don't believe me.


	3. Chapter 3 Graduation Exam and 1st Lesson

**AN: Thank you RealmeNevertobeseen for beta-ing!**

**Chapter 3 Graduation Exam and First Lesson**

**Updated: Jan. 30, 2014. 12:42 PM**

Naruto was sitting in class, staring at the mark (which now says 'Status: sleeping') on his forearm as he waited impatiently for Iruka-sensei to arrive.

Today is the day that decided whether he was a failure or a ninja. He could almost imagine the smirk and taunt he would receive from Menma if he failed.

"Everyone be quiet!" Iruka-sensei arrived, silencing everyone. "For the graduation exam, you will be doing the Bunshin no Jutsu. When you are called, come to the next room."

_Damn it!_ Naruto thought,_ that is my worst skill!_

When his name was called, he quickly went to the next room. In the room, Iruka and Mizuki-sensei sat behind a long rectangular table, which had lots of forehead protectors placed on it.

_I'll do it! I'm the future Hokage... will-be-temporary-Hokage and I'm not going to fail!_

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted. Poof! When the smoke cleared, a dead Naruto, white as a banshee, appeared.

_Oh shit. Here we go again..._

"NARUTO YOU FAIL!"

* * *

Right now, Naruto was jumping through trees, carrying the forbidden scroll on his back. Why? Because this was his only chance of passing the test!

Naruto was suspicious when Mizuki-sensei confronted him about the make-up test. He has to steal a scroll! From the Hokage! ANYONE would get suspicious, right?! But this is his only chance of becoming a shinobi. If he didn't pass the test, he will fail his future self, he won't be able to awaken the device to save all his precious people, and his future self will lose the only chance of saving Konoha!

That's why right now, Naruto is hurrying to the clearing Mizuki-sensei told him to meet him in.

"Let's see..." Naruto sat down and opened the scroll. He's a kid after all; you can't blame him for wanting to know why the forbidden scroll is forbidden, right? "Shadow Clone Jutsu...hmm...makes solid clones...gets experience and memories...sounds interesting! I'll learn this!" And he started to train.

-Skipping some parts-

"…That you are the demon fox!" Mizuki shouted, but he didn't get the expected shock from the demon brat. Instead, the demon looked...bored?

"Is that all? Damn, so you are one of the dumb people that doesn't understand the difference between the prisoner and the prison. I mean, is it really that hard to tell the difference?" Naruto replied in a bored tone, scratching his ears.

_No way! How does he know!_ Iruka thought.

"Ha! So you knew; that makes this more interesting!" Mizuki yelled, charging at Naruto. "If I kill you, I will be known as a hero! Hurry up and die!"

"Let's see you try then. I'll return the pain a thousand times over." Naruto did a cross hand sign, and yelled, "**Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

A thousand Naruto's appeared in the clearing, in the trees, on the ground, in the bushes, EVERYWHERE. Naruto looked fascinated at his clones, just imagine the level of pranks he can do with ALL these clones!

"Wh-what's going on?" Mizuki looked bewildered as so many demon brats that were surrounding him.

"What's wrong?"

"Come on!"

"Weren't you going to kill me?"

"Well then, I'll start things off!"

"WAHHHHHHH!"

-Ahem, not good for children, skip-

"Well, I guess I went a little too far..." Naruto laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto, come over here, there's something I want to give you." Iruka-sensei smiled as he gestured for Naruto to come over.

Naruto didn't realize what was happening until he heard Iruka-sensei's voice: "You can open your eyes now, Naruto."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw Iruka-sensei's forehead protector gone. He could guess what had happened. "Iruka-sensei..."

"Congratulation...on graduating..." Iruka smiled. "Let's celebrate! I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen!"

"Iruka-sensei..." Naruto looked at him with teary eyes before jumping on him. "Iruka-sensei!"

"But before that, I have to go treat my injuries first, and we need to talk to the Hokage about this...aw aw ouch that hurts!"

* * *

It was two o'clock when they finished their ramen. Naruto hurried home, took a shower, and jumped on his bed. He focused chakra into the marking, and saw it glow red before he saw himself in the middle of a... plaza?

"Menma? Oi Menmaa! What the hell is this?" Naruto yelled, then saw a fox masked boy dressed in all black walking out of a store called 'Super Fashion Shop'.

"You're finally here. Look! Don't I look cool?!" The boy pointed to his fox mask.

"Menma...what the hell are you doing? And WHERE the hell am I!" Naruto yelled as Menma took off his mask, revealing a smiling face. "Don't smile. It looks unfit on you."

"Hey! That's mean!" Menma fake-pouted. "Anyway, this is the white clearing before. But because you became a genin and awakened the device, everything is now activated-"

"MENMA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Naruto heard a familiar voice shout. He turned to see who it was, and saw the Older Sakura marching out of the clothing store angrily towards Menma, who was sweating nervously. "First of all, you didn't pay for these clothes. Second of all, EVERYTHING in this device is for Naruto only!"

"Fine fine!" Menma muttered, "Favoritism..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Um...Menma, what is she doing here?" Naruto asked, while covering his face, afraid this older Sakura-chan will punch him again. Luckily, she didn't, she just looked annoyed.

"I told you there are stores in this device right? So I created some people to help me organize the shops, with possible updates, and everything." Menma explained while taking off the clothes and mask, leaving him in his white with turquoise swirl T-shirt and blue pants. Sakura took the clothes from him and marched angrily away. "Anyway, let's show you around!"

They walked into a small booth called "Super Mission Booth" Inside they saw the Sandaime arranging mission scrolls.

"Oi Old Man!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey Naruto. What brings you here? Looking for a mission?" Sandaime blew on his pipe as he smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Nah, Menma is just showing me around!"

"Well, how kind of him to do that. Anyway, congratulation on completing your first A-ranked mission."

"What?" Naruto asked...

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Iruka were in the Hokage's office, with Naruto spacing out as Iruka explained everything that happened to the Sandaime._

_"Well, Naruto, I have to congratulate you on becoming a genin." The Hokage smiled as Naruto cheered._

_"Yeah! I'm one step closer to being the Hokage 'ttebayo!"_

_"However, what happened today was made into an A-ranked mission, so you can tell no one, Naruto." Hokage said seriously. "Also, I want to know how did you know about the Kyuubi?"_

_"Uh... I met him... in a dream..." Naruto tried to make a lie._

_The Hokage took this as 'Naruto meeting the Kyuubi in his mindscape but he thought it was dream' and dismissed it without much thought._

_Flashback ends._

"Oh... right. It became an A-ranked mission..." Naruto said to himself. "But I also learned Shadow Clone Jutsu! Isn't that an A-ranked jutsu?!"

"Yes, but you learned it before the device was awakened, so it didn't count." Menma explained helpfully.

"Damn."

"Naruto, you have done an A-ranked mission, and that earned you a total of 80 points. It should be enough for a few D-ranked Jutsus." _And a volume of Icha Icha._ He thought to himself.

"Oh..." Naruto looked around, and a scroll on the wall caught his eye:

**Name: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto**

**Missions:**

**D: 0**

**C: 0**

**B: 0**

**A: 1**

**S: 0**

**Spirit Points: 80**

They then walked to a bookstore, called 'SSS: Super Scroll Shop'. There were huge shelves filled with books and scrolls, even forbidden scrolls! But somehow Naruto couldn't touch the forbidden ones, well they _are_ forbidden for a reason!

"This store has all the jutsus and books, including the Icha Icha series..."

"What's that?"

"A perverted book. Not suitable for children, for perverts only." Menma explained in a serious manner as if he were talking to an eight year old. "...and if you want to buy them, ask him," he pointed at an Older Shikamaru in a Jounin vest who was sleeping on the counter. "He will tell you how to pay and stuff."

"Hey Menma, since I have 80 spirit points, can I use it to buy a few jutsus?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, but I suggest you save it to buy more expensive jutsus."

"Yeah, but I can't wait to buy my first jutsu!" Naruto started looking around for any interesting jutsus. He found out that there are jutsus from D-ranked to S-ranked **(1)**.

On the wall, he saw:

**Jutsu ranking and costs:**

**D-ranked: 10-20**

**C-ranked: 30-40**

**B-ranked: 50-70**

**A-ranked: 80-90**

**S-ranked: 100+**

In the end, he chose three jutsus: A D-ranked Temporary Paralysis Jutsu (Kanashibari no Jutsu) 10 points, a C-ranked Wind Release: Gale Palm (Fūton: Reppūshō) 30 points and Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (Fūton: Daitoppa) 40 points. Which, used up all of his spirit points.

After Naruto paid for the three scrolls (and Older Shikamaru went back to sleep again), he asked Menma, "Why can't I touch any element jutsus besides wind?"

"Because your chakra nature is wind. So you can only buy wind jutsus, since other element jutsus won't work with you," Menma explained. "Didn't they teach you that at the academy?"

"Ughh... ahhhh! Let's..." Naruto saw the academy. "..Go to the academy! Yeah! Let's goooo!"

"Hn!" Menma reluctantly followed.

* * *

The first person Naruto saw in the Academy was Iruka-sensei.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Hey Naruto! ready for your first lesson as a shinobi?" Iruka asked cheerily.

"Hell yeah!"

"Good! Follow me!"

And so, Naruto began his first lesson.

Menma couldn't help but sweat drop. _Shouldn't he ask what the lesson is before agreeing? After all, he can't leave until he is finished with the lesson._

Iruka-sensei led Naruto to an empty class room.

"Shinobi lesson one: Chakra control." Iruka-sensei called, and the scene immediately changed to a lake surrounded by trees. "Now you are going to learn how to climb trees without using your hands!"

"How?"

"Like this!" Iruka-sensei walked straight onto the tree while Naruto looked on with awe. "Focus Chakra onto your feet and try it."

-After a lonnnng time of practicing and falling-

"Yes! I did it!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he stood on the water, not falling in.

"Congratulation, you have completed lesson one. You have received 5 spirit points." Iruka-sensei smiled proudly. "Lesson two is to learn how to fight while standing on the water. Come find me when you are ready."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei! You're the best!" Naruto chirped, waving his hands around. "Hey Menma, where to nex-Menma?"

He looked to where Menma was, and found him sleeping and drooling.

"Oi Menma!" Naruto yelled into his ear.

"Waah?" Menma asked sleepily.

"I'm done with the lesson, where to next?" Naruto asked, excited.

"Uh...we can go..."

Suddenly, a ringing sound rang out.

"Ah! It's my alarm! Gotta go! Bye!" Naruto said quickly before exiting the device, leaving Menma sitting there dumbfounded, drool still on his face.  
"Did he wake me up for nothing? DAMN! Now I can't sleep!"

* * *

**(1):** There are no E-ranked because those are taught at the academy and are wayyy to easy. Like the Escape Jutsu (Nawanuke no Jutsu), although Naruto still don't know it (sweat drop).


	4. Chapter 4 Team 7 and Learning New Jutsus

**AN: Thanks to RealmeNevertobeseen for beta-ing!**

**Chapter 4 Team 7 and Learning New Jutsus**

**Updated: Jan 31, 2014. 8:19 AM**

The next day, Naruto met a kid called Konohamaru and became the kid's boss. That night, he learned shinobi lesson two and earned 5 more spirit points, meaning he had 10 spirit points in total. He also got into a big fight with Menma, saying Menma was weak and all he could do was fly around and never faced him like a man.

Menma got mad and showed Naruto his Great Spiraling Ring, destroying the entire plaza in a flash, which quickly went back to normal since it was made up of data, and all Menma has to do is rewrite the data and there they go again. But poor Menma got beaten up by Sakura, who was furious about having been 'killed'.

Ever since that incident, Naruto has been annoying Menma to teach him the jutsu, and was rejected every time.

Right now, though, he's sitting in the academy classroom, rubbing the pain on his body from being beat up by Sasuke's fan girls.

_Damn that bastard! It's all his fault! Menma's arrogant but at least he's not emo! Damn him! But..._

_Will he really save my life as my future self says? I mean, he's a bastard who is probably too arrogant to care about others. Why would he save my life? And why would he and I consider each other brothers?_

Naruto was jerked out of his thought as Iruka said, "Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto resisted the urge to yell out "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo!"), Haruno Sakura (Naruto: "Yah!"), and Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto: "Damn") will make up Team 7. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi..."

_Wait! Didn't Menma tell me last night to stay away from Kakashi as far as I can? Saying he will be bad influence or something..._

"...you will wait in the classroom for your Jounin sensei to arrive." Iruka finished and left. They waited for three hours and Kakashi-sensei still hasn't arrived. So Sasuke decided to brood, Sakura decided to space out, and Naruto decided to go chat with Menma, on the outside, he looks like he's sleeping.

A hand suddenly appeared on the door. Sasuke and Sakura jerked up, but Naruto was still 'sleeping'.  
The door opened to reveal a silver haired and masked Jounin.

"Hm... My first impression is... you guys are troublesome. Wake up Naruto and meet me on the roof in five minutes." He said and left, making everyone sweat drop.

After five minutes, everyone appeared on the roof.

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for futures... stuff like that." The Silver Haired Jounin said.

"Hey why don't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you look kinda suspicious." Sakura agreed.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes, dreams for future... hmm... and I have a lot of hobbies."

"So all he told us... is his name?" Sakura muttered to Naruto, who nodded in agreement.

"Now it's your turn. Start with you, blondie."

"Yosh! My name is Na-Uhh- Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen, training, and my precious people. I have a lot of dislikes. My hobbies are training, eating ramen, and pran-uhh... not anymore **(1)**. And my dream..."

Naruto's expression visibly darkened, making everyone tense.

"My dream is to kill certain group of people, protect all my precious people, and bring peace to Konoha."  
Silence...

_KILL? Why would Naruto think of killing someone?! Isn't that a little too...complicated for him? Just... what is he hiding..?_

_Looks like the dobe isn't as weak as he seems...interesting...I wonder who are the people he wanted to kill?_

_That was...unexpected. Why would the vessel of the Kyuubi want to kill someone?_

"Hm...I see." Kakashi paused; then turned to Sasuke, "Your turn."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things I dislike and don't really like anything. My dream...no, my ambition, is the resurrection of my clan...and to kill a certain man."

"Okayyy... and lastly the girl."

"Well... my name is Haruno Sakura, I like..." After the sudden change in atmosphere, she had no desire to talk about her Sasuke-kun, "...training, syrup-coated anko dumplings and umeboshi... I guess. I don't like loud, annoying people, and anything spicy. My hobbies are trivia and training my memorization. And my dream for future is...um...becoming a strong kunoichi and make my parents proud **(2)**."

_An enigma, an avenger, and a normal one. Hmmm..._

Kakashi then quickly explained the survival training the next day and motioned them to leave.

"Naruto, may I have a word?"

Naruto stopped, turning around so he was facing Kakashi-sensei. Looking confused, he questioned, "yea?"

"Who are those people you want to kill?"

"Uhh..." Naruto spluttered, thought for a moment, before giving his lie a try. "I overheard some shinobi saying that there is a group of criminals called Akazuki or something, and they are after me."

"Hmm..." Kakashi thought for a second, before saying, "I'll have to talk to the Hokage about this. Go home and have a good rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." He then shunshin-ed out, leaving Naruto sighing in relief.

* * *

**(1): **He doesn't prank anymore after hearing what Older Naruto says. He needs all the time he has for training, he doesn't have time to fool around anymore.

**(2): **I searched her likes, dislikes, and hobbies online.

* * *

"Is it true about this Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked the Sandaime.

"Yes, apparently, this group is after all the bijuus. But, I wonder which ninjas Naruto heard it from. There shouldn't be any Konoha ninja who knows about this yet..." Sandaime said. "Keep a close eye on Naruto. There is a possibility that he knows more than he should."

"Hai."

* * *

That night, Naruto went into the device again. This time it's not for Iruka-sensei's lesson, but to learn the three jutsus he bought. He might need it tomorrow for the survival training.

He appeared in the plaza again, but this time, he didn't bother calling for Menma. He walked around until he found a clearing, and took out the scroll called "Temporary Paralysis Jutsu (Kanashibari no Jutsu)". He opened it, his surroundings suddenly changed into a forest and a person appeared in front of him. She was wearing a see through fishnet shirt and a giant coat.

"Hey gaki! I'm Anko, and you may only call me Anko, no Anko-sensei that sort of crap." She said, chewing on a dango stick.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked confused.

"Every scroll consists of a tutor who will teach you how to use this jutsu. And apparently, I'm chosen because Older Naruto saw me use it the most **(3)**." Anko explained.

"Cool! Let's get started then! I can't wait!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Good." Anko smirked and took out a whip from nowhere. "I can't wait either."

Naruto gulped. This was going to be a long lesson.

-After a few hours-

"Huff...huff...I finally got it down! So the lesson is over, right?" Naruto asked between heavy intakes of breath.

Anko took out a rope and tied Naruto's left hand behind his back. "Now try to do it with one hand."

"NOOOO!"

"Oh... so you want to taste the power of my whip?"

"NO Anko-sensei!"

"What did I tell you about called me ANKO-SENSEI!? GAKI!"

"Ahhh! I m-mean...Anko! ANKO!"

"That's better! Now let's get moving!"

-Few more hours-

"Huff...huff...huff... am I done now? My hand's sore." Naruto asked, eyes begging.

"Kukuku..." Anko took out a roll of duct tape and taped Naruto's mouth. "Do it without calling out the jutsu name."

"Mmmphhghhmmm!"

* * *

**(3): **From now on, I will chose tutors that appear under the Users list in Narutopedia. I mean, I know that this paralysis jutsu is common and every chunin, jounin, and ANBU should know, but I'll only chose users listed on Narutopedia to be tutors. I searched in Narutopedia, and although it only says the users are Orochimaru, a boar masked Anbu, and Fūka, but in the picture Anko is using it, so I chose her.

* * *

-A few more hours-

"Good job Gaki. You're better than I thought!" Anko finally took off the tape and unbounded Naruto, giving him freedom at last.

"S-so...we're finally done?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"Yes, or do you want more~?"

"N-no! Anko-sensei!" Seeing the malice in Anko's eyes, Naruto quickly corrected himself. "I m-mean Anko!"

"That's better! Lesson Complete. See you next time~" Anko licked her lips as the surrounding changed back to normal. Naruto blinked and Anko is gone.

"That woman is literally a demon! A sadistic demon full of blood lust!" Naruto sighed.

"What did you say gaki?" Anko's voice said from behind him. Naruto screamed like a girl and turned around so quick that he tripped over his feet.

Behind him stood Anko, but as Anko said a few words under her breath, she changed to...Menma!

"Damn you MENMA! Do you have to scare me like that?!" Naruto yelled, face red from anger. "If I die of an heart attack, I'll freaking sue you!"

"Too bad, you can't sue me if you're dead~" Menma replied, staring at Naruto as if he's staring at an eight year old.

"Then I'll possess someone and sue you!"

"You can't reach me because I'm in this device and this device is in you. This means if you die, I die."  
"Ha! That would teach you b*** not to mess with Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number one ninja and future temporary Hokage and will-be Hokage 'ttebayo!"

"I'm you and you're me, remember? So don't insult yourself." Menma taunted.

"What did you say!?"

"You really are angered easily, aren't you?" Menma laughed. "Anyway, aren't you going to learn the other two jutsus? It's already three in the morning."

"What!? Damn you for interrupting me!" Naruto quickly rolled back the Temporary Paralysis Jutsu scroll, which had a summoning seal on it, and took out the Wind Release: Gale Palm (Fūton: Reppūshō) scroll.

As soon as he opened it, the surrounding changed into a dark forest, and an orange haired man witlots of piercings on his face appeared **(4)**.

"Isn't this interesting..." Menma said dryly.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Pein and I am the leader of Akatsuki. Nice to meet you, young Naruto." Pein introduced himself, facial expression stoic as ever.

"WAHHTTT!?" Naruto pointed a shaky finger at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

"No need to worry, young Naruto, I'm here to offer my help." Pein explained. "In the future, Older Naruto beat me in the battle, making me finally see the mistakes I have made. I abandoned the Akatsuki at last, but was tracked down and killed while I was still injured from the battle against Older Naruto. Uchiha Madara later took my place in Akatsuki. So there is no need to worry, I wanted to kill Madara as much as you did, well, do."

"Okay then, I believe you. You can't attack me anyway since you're not real." Naruto laughed.

"Really?" Pein had a small smile on his face. "I'm solid after all, don't forget that."

Naruto gulped.

"Anyway, to use this jutsu, you have to first clap your hands together..."

-After an hour-

"...good job Naruto." Pein praised. "Remember, this jutsu will be very powerful if you put shuriken and kunai into it. Lesson complete."

The surrounding changed back to the clearing and Pein is gone.

After learning under Pein for an hour, Naruto learned that Pein really wasn't a bad person. If you look under his stoic mask, you can see that sometimes his eyes are smiling while his mouth wasn't.

* * *

**(4):** In the Narutopedia, it says that Nagato is the only one who used Wind Release: Gale Palm in the series. But since Nagato IS Pein, I made Pein as the tutor. They are the same person all right?

* * *

Naruto looked around, and saw Menma, probably at some point of the lesson, had fallen asleep against a tree trunk. Naruto resisted the urge to wake him up to make him unable to sleep again, and took out the third scroll.

The surroundings changed to reveal a tall red haired man with black rings around his eyes, and a kanji meaning love on his forehead. He was carrying a large gourd and wearing the Kazekage's attire **(5)**.

"Uhh... hi?" Naruto asked timidly. The man looked weird. Like a panda, no, a raccoon! And the kanji made him look even weirder! But he is the KAZEKAGE, so Naruto should be respectful, right?  
To his surprise, the man chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun. My name is Gaara, and yes, I'm the older Gaara. The Gaara now is your age." He smiled. "I know it would be awkward if you had to befriend a man three times your age **(6)**."

"Oh...good...that's better. So, are you going to teach me this super awesome jutsu?" Naruto was back to his care-free attitude again.

"Yes. The jutsu is called Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (Fūton: Daitoppa). Its destructive force is powerful enough to knock down a large tree (Naruto: WOW). The hand seals are tiger, ox..."

-An hour later-

"You've got it, Naruto-kun." Older Gaara smiled. "This jutsu will be very powerful if you find a way to mix it with fire. Good luck. By the way, my younger self isn't very...humane. I hope you go easy on him and help him as much as you can. He is just a little confused and needs someone to prove his existence. Try to help him and befriend him, before he unleashes Shukaku. Anyway, Lesson Complete. Good bye, Naruto-kun."

The surroundings changed again. Naruto stood there, wondering what Older Gaara meant by saying 'unleashes Shukaku'. But either way, he will help Gaara as much as he can. After all, they are very alike. They are both Jinchuuriki, both alone, lonely, afraid...

He snapped out of his thoughts and quickly put the scroll away before heading to where Menma was laying at.

"Oi Menma, wake up!" He yelled.

"Wahh..?" Menma muttered groggily.

"My lessons are over, so I'm leaving now. Good night!" With that said, Naruto disappeared, leaving Menma's face red with fury.

"DID HE JUST WAKE ME UP FOR NOTHING AGAIN?! DAMN! NOW I CAN'T SLEEP!"

-Back in reality-

_Haha! Payback for not teaching me Great Spiraling Ring!_

Naruto smiled and snuggled into his thin blanket more, and fell back to sleep.

* * *

I'm sorry if Pein is a little OOC. I didn't even get to Shippuden episodes yet in Naruto (I'm still on eps 130 something), although I know the overall plot.

**(5): **I made the older Gaara show up, because Older Naruto only puts his most recent memories of the character's appearance into the device.

**(6): **Older Gaara knows what Naruto is thinking because, although he doesn't know that the Older Naruto told younger Naruto to befriend Gaara, he's friend with Naruto too long that he can tell what Naruto's thinking just by looking at his facial expressions, despite the fact that it is a younger Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5 Naruto? Evil? And Omake 1

**AN: Thank you RealmeNevertobeseen for Beta-ing!**

**Chapter 5 Naruto? Evil? And Omake 1**

**Updated: Feb 3, 2014. 4:14 PM**

Sakura's alarm woke her up at exactly 6 AM.

She inwardly cursed Kakashi-sensei for making her wake up so early, but she_ is_ a kunoichi now, and it's time she got serious. She wanted to be at her best in front of 'her' Sasuke-kun. She groggily got up and went to the bathroom. After an hour of showering and doing her hair and makeup, she finally took her bag and went downstairs to say goodbye to her mom.

"Hey Sakura, where are you going this early?" Her mother, Mebuki, asked as she prepared breakfast (a turkey sandwich with lots of tomatoes and avocado).

"Yesterday our sensei told us to meet him at seven thirty, and don't be late." Sakura replied as she rubbed her growling stomach.

"Oh really?" Mebuki put a plate of sandwiches on the table. "Why don't you have one of these?"

"But… sensei told us not to eat anything!"

"A small sandwich wouldn't ruin your training." Mebuki smiled and pushed the plate towards Sakura. "You need energy for today's...survival thing. Am I right?"

"Survival Training, mom." Sakura corrected as she took a bite out of a sandwich. "Sensei said that 66% of the genins failed the test. If we fail, we'll have to go back to the academy."

"That must be tough! But I'm sure you'll pass it, right? After all, you have Sasuke Uchiha on your team!" Mebuki smiled and she took a sandwich for herself.

"Yeah, but we also have Naruto on our team! He always messes things up! He probably can't even beat me!" Sakura said, but a voice in her head kept telling her she was wrong.

_**Remember his introduction yesterday? His dream is to kill a certain group of people. Just like Sasuke's. He can't be that weak if he has such a dangerous dream.**_

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when her mom's expression darkened.

"What's wrong mom?" She asked uncertainly.

"Stay away from him." Mebuki said in a serious tone. "He's dangerous. If he loses control, he will kill you all. Even though he's always smiling, who knows what he's thinking inside. He's probably already planning your death!"

"Mom! What are you talking about! Naruto's not like that! He would never kill me! He says he loves me!" Sakura replied, blushing a little as she said the word 'love'.

"He may be lying. Sakura," Mebuki put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, staring into her eyes with tears in her eyes. "Please... believe me. Just stay away from him. I already lost a daughter; I'm not going to lose you too."

"Mom..." Sakura mumbled, surprised that her mom was actually crying. "What do you mean? Didn't we lose my sister to the Kyu-Kyuubi? What does that have to do with Naruto?"

"I can't tell you, not right now. You might know it in the future." Mebuki paused, and shook her head. "No. It's better if you never know."

"Mom..."

"Isn't it time for you to leave?" Mebuki wiped her eyes and smiled brightly. "If you don't leave now you'll be late. You wouldn't want to leave a bad expression on Sasuke right?"

"Oh! Yeah! Well, see you, mom!" Sakura called out as she opened the front door.

"Wait!" Mebuki hurried to catch up to Sakura as she held out a bento box. "Extra sandwiches if you're hungry."

"Thanks mom! See you!" Sakura yelled and ran off.

"Be careful and don't trip!"

"MOM!"

"Just kidding!"

* * *

Naruto woke up and sleepily walked to his bathroom. After getting everything ready, he tried a few practice shots of the three jutsus, mini version, on a poor spider.

After having his first two lessons on chakra control, he was much better at controlling the amount of chakra he is adding to his technique. Lucky he learned it, or else, his apartment would have probably been torn apart from the powerful **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough jutsu**.

As he walked towards the meeting area, he saw Sakura with a big backpack and a bento box in her hands.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He called out happily. Too his surprise, Sakura didn't turn around and yell at him for being annoying. Instead, she flinched at his voice, and started to walk away in a faster pace.

"Hey! What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

She appeared to not have heard him, for she was walking faster and faster. Soon, they reached their meeting area, and found Sasuke was already there. Sakura went straight to a tree and sat down facing it. Hugging her knees and covering her face with her arms.

Sasuke sent a questioning look towards Naruto, as if asking what he had done this time. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and tapped Sakura lightly on the shoulder, he ignored her flinch, and asked as quietly and gently as he could.

"Ne, Sakura-chan~ Are you mad at me? Please tell me if I've done anything wrong. Why are you ignoring me?"

-Sakura's POV-

She walked away from home, thinking over her mother's words. What did she mean Naruto is dangerous? What's so dangerous about a Happy-Go-Lucky deadlast who only cares about ramen every day?

_**He also cares about killing that group of people he mentioned, remember? Do your really think he is as idiotic as he seems?**_

No! Naruto isn't that cunning!

_**Maybe everything is all an act?**_

No way! Naruto wouldn't do that!

_**Maybe he's hiding his true self. Maybe he's sadistic and loves killing people. And his idiotic personality is just a cover up.**_

Shut up!

_**Maybe he wanted to kill everyone who bullied him before.**_

No!

_**Including you...**_

_SHUT UP!_

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

Sakura visibly flinched. Naruto was right behind her. What should she do? Should she act normal and punch him? Or should she stay away from him as her mom says?  
_Just in case, just in case my mom is right, I'll listen to her for once._ She thought as she quickened her pace.

"Hey! What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

She could hear Naruto's footsteps after her. She mentally covered her ears and walked faster towards the meeting area.

As soon as she reached it, she didn't even bother to drool over Sasuke; she sat down facing a tree and covered her face with her arms.

Now was not the time to care about her precious Sasuke-kun. She had too many things on her mind and she needs to clear it up a little. Brain bleach could work...

She felt Naruto tap her shoulder gently; she flinched but didn't turn around.

"Neh, Sakura-chan~" She heard him say in an amazingly quiet voice. He actually sounded like he cared! It wasn't his usual loud and abrasive voice, he was actually being gentle! "Are you mad at me? Please tell me if I've done anything wrong. Why are you ignoring me?"

_Maybe... maybe I was wrong? Maybe Naruto really is just the stupid loud deadlast who probably has ADHD **(1)**. Maybe I'm just thinking too much. Maybe my mom is still not over the loss of Sakurakoji (her sister's name), and that's why she is worried about my safety._

_But why Naruto? Mom could have chosen anyone, but why Naruto? Sasuke, the Rookie of the Year, aced all of his written exams and passed the graduation exam with the highest grade. If he turned evil, then isn't he more dangerous than Naruto, who is weak and doesn't even know how to make a bunshin? So why Naruto?_

Sakura slowly raised her head and looked Naruto in the eyes. All she could see was worry, care, and panic.

_Either he's a really good actor or I'm thinking too much._

"I'm fine, Naruto."

* * *

-General POV-

"I'm fine, Naruto." Sakura looked up and sent a small smile to him.

"Huh?" Naruto looked shocked, then leaned in close and touched his forehead to hers. Sakura blushed but didn't object. Sasuke stared at them with interest from the nearby tree. After a few seconds, Naruto moved back and asked, "Are you alright Sakura-chan? You don't have a fever though."

"Why should I have a fever?" Sakura asked; confused, face still red from the blush.

"I mean, first you ignored me for no reason. Then you_ smiled_ at me! And now after I moved so close to you, you didn't punch me as usual." Naruto paused as if waiting for Sakura to interrupt him with a slap or punch, but she didn't, "Usually, when I accidentally touch you, you get really mad and punch me hard enough to break my nose. So I'm worried about you."

Naruto suddenly stopped, and pointed at Sakura with anger written on his face. "OHH! I got it! You must be an imposer! Trying to pose as Sakura and kill us all! Reveal yourself enemy! I, the great Na-Uzumaki Naruto, number one Konoha ninja and the future Hokage, will defeat you! Bring it on 'ttebayo!"

Sakura looked dumbly at Naruto for a second, before bursting into laugher. Even Sasuke chuckled, if you count "Hn!" as a chuckle.

"What! What's so funny?"

"Naruto...I really AM Sakura." Sakura giggled.

"N-no way! Sakura doesn't_ giggle_ near me!" Naruto spluttered.

"Naruto...I'm just a little upset today okay? I'm still the same Sakura you know." Sakura sighed. Having such a dumb teammate is just her pure luck.

"But... no yelling at me today? No punching me? No drooling over Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

_Is that all he sees in me?_

"No. Don't feel like it."

Sakura saw Naruto visibly relax and sat down next to her.

_Maybe I shouldn't always act so angry at him. He is my teammates after all and I should try to understand him more…. And maybe, try to find out his secrets._

"So...what did you have for breakfast today?" Sakura asked, trying to start a conversation. Sasuke looked at her, surprised. Did the fan girl finally give up on him? Or did he wake up in an upside-down world? Well, either way is good for him.

Naruto looked at her weirdly. "I thought sensei said we're not supposed to eat anything. I didn't even eat my usual pork ramen for breakfast."

"Yeah, but we need energy for the survival today. Eating a little wouldn't hurt, right?" Sakura smiled and opened her bento box, to reveal five mini sandwiches. "Want one?"

"Hm... although I prefer ramen, sandwiches are fine too." Naruto hesitantly took one.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out. "Do you want one?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, but the grumbling sound coming from his stomach betrayed his expression. He couldn't help but blush.

"Here." Sakura offered one to him. Sasuke looked at the cutely made mini sandwich. He couldn't resist the beautiful sight of the juicy, red tomatoes crushing against each other, so he took one, and finished it in less than five seconds. Sakura happily offered him another one.

"Ne ne Sakura-chan! Can I have another one?" Naruto asked, licking his fingers. "Did you make it? It tastes really good!"

"Of course." She offered him another one, and then took one for himself. "No, my mom made it."

* * *

Sarutobi and Kakashi were in Naruto's apartment. Using the time he wasn't there to look through his things, trying to find any evidence that he's hiding something he shouldn't know.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure Naruto would hide things in his apartment?" Kakashi asked fumbling with some crumpled papers on his desk.

"I have been using the Telescope Jutsu on Naruto, and he hasn't left his apartment to go anywhere suspicious. So if he's hiding things, then it must be in his apartment." (ME: He hides in his head, you idiot! Mwahahaha!)

"And if we can't find anything..."

"Then we have made a mistake. Perhaps it's just my old brain messing with me. Naruto doesn't look like the type of kid to do anything susp-"

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi suddenly called frantically, holding up a scrap of paper. "Look at this."

"Let me see." Sarutobi said, and read the note quickly.

It says:_ Reminder: Ask Menma to teach me the spiral ring thingy jutsu, the one that has the power to destroy the entire village!_

"Seems like Naruto has a way to contact this Menma person directly under my watch," Sarutobi said, frowning. "Kakashi, from now on, watch Naruto's every move carefully, and report to me as soon as he does something...different."

"Hai!"

"We don't know who this Menma person is, and what his intentions are. He could be after the Kyuubi that is sealed inside Naruto. But if his plan is to destroy the village, then we are in trouble. With his spiral ring, uh, thingy-jutsu, and the Kyuubi's power, we are doomed." Sarutobi said seriously, crushing the paper in his hand.

"And if Naruto suddenly attacks you or any other Konoha ninjas, do anything to keep him restrained."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"Oh, and also, keep an eye on the last Uchiha."

"Ay Ay Captain!"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, just a new phrase I caught on recently." Kakashi eye-smiled. "I mean hai Hokage-sama!"

"Good."

* * *

**AN:** Things are getting interesting...hahaha! They are suspicious of Naruto, thinking Naruto is planning to destroy the village! (He just thinks the jutsu is cool for goddamn sake!) What will Naruto do? Will they find out his secrets?

*Follow* the story if you want to know!

Also, review please! I've been updating really fast, so I deserve some reviews, right? Sooo...please! Someone become my first reviewer!

**(1): **Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) is a problem of not being able to focus, being overactive, not being able control behavior, or a combination of these. For these problems to be diagnosed as ADHD, they must be out of the normal range for a person's age and development. -Google definition

* * *

**OMAKE #1:**

Sasuke's Book on How to Become a Better Shinobi:

Introduction: This is the Uchiha's secret manual to success. I'm being generous so don't you dare mock this manual or else you will find your head separated from your body.

1) "Hn." It is the most common word used. Used when you are facing a situation in which you don't want to comment but have to make a comment.

2) "Hn?" Used when you don't understand something but don't want to ask, for the sake of your pride.

3) "Hn!" Used when you are surprised or shocked. **Or scared.** (No! We Uchiha never use this when we're scared! NO! Uchiha are NEVER scared! Stay away dobe! Write your own book!) **(Fine then! See you readers in a few chapters~ I gotta go get to work 'ttebayo!)** It is also used if you wanted to snort, or just simply wanted to laugh.** (Then just laugh!)** (KICK!)** (Awww...)** (Leave or I'll use 1000 years of pain on you.) **(Pervert!)**

4) "Hn" Used when you need to clear your throat. It can also be when you wanted to grunt.

THE END

PS: You better leave reviews or else I'll...** (Teme! Don't scare the children!)** ..Steal all your tomatoes! HA! **(Never mind...)**

AN: See **you** in **the** next **book** Hn**!**

(Omake: 1000 years of pain!** Ouch!** Hn!)


	6. Chapter 6 Survival Training

**AN: Thank you RealmeNevertobeseen for beta-ing!**

**Chapter 6 Survival Training**

**Updated: Feb. 10, 2014. 12:35 PM**

They waited for three hours. THREE HOURS! Now it was already *ten-thirty* and their sensei *still* hadn't arrived! They were beyond pissed. Sasuke was grumpier than usual, Naruto was 'sleeping' as usual, which meant he was actually pestering Menma to teach him Great Spiraling Ring, and Sakura was reading a book called "How to Get a Guy to Notice You", and is back to daydreaming mode, which means drooling after Sasuke.

They are all glad that they had eaten Sakura's sandwiches. If they hadn't, they would probably collapse during the Survival Training. Maybe that's what Kakashi-sensei wanted? That jerk!

"Hey guys, good morning!"

As soon as they heard the voice they were waiting for, they all yelled, "YOU'RE LATE!" Sasuke did a very loud, moody grunt.

"Well, you see, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi-sensei lied.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Sakura is back to her angry, pink banshee mode. Biting anyone who comes in her way.

"Well, road of life consists of lots of smaller paths. There are path of love, path of family, path of mission, path of..."

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID PATHS?!" Naruto covered his ears, while Sasuke and Kakashi did it mentally.

Kakashi-sensei ignored Sakura and took out an alarm clock and put it on a tree stump.

"Okay, it's set for noon." He said, then he took out two bells. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before the time is up. Those who don't have a bell by noon gets no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll also eat right in front of you."

_So that's why he told us not to eat! But thanks to Sakura-chan, we are full and ready to kick his ass!_

_The fangirl was actually useful for once._

_Yay! Thanks mom!_

Not hearing the expected growls from their stomachs, Kakashi looked around and spotted the empty pink bento box.

_Seems like things are getting interesting...maybe they'll manage to pass..._

"You only have to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump. And the person who doesn't take a bell fails, so at least one of you will get sent back to the academy."

Naruto gulped, Sakura tensed, and Sasuke had a murderous glint in his eyes.

"If you want, you can use shuriken and kunai. You won't succeed if you don't come at me with the intention to kill."

"But, you'll be in danger!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a black board eraser!" Naruto reminded him helpfully. "We might kill you!"

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore Mr. Deadlast and start when I say..."

The 'deadlast' comment totally made Naruto pissed off. He grabbed a kunai, twirled it on his finger, and ran to Kakashi-sensei, attempting to stab him.  
In a blink of an eye, Kakashi was behind Naruto, holding Naruto's hand with the kunai behind his head, another hand placed on Naruto's head.

"Calm down. I haven't said start yet."

Naruto stood there, frozen in place. He didn't even see him move!

_So this is the power of a Jounin._

_No way! I didn't even see him move!_

"Well, it seems like you are finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me?" Kakashi said, and let go of Naruto's hand. "Hehe, it seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Okay, let's get going. Ready... BEGIN!"

"Everyone dashed off. So..." Kakashi eyed the boy in orange in front of him warily. "… Why are you still here?"

"You said you want to fight! So I'm going to fight you like a man!" Naruto shouted arms crossed in front of his chest, "A man never backs away from a fight or run away with their tail between their legs!"

_What an idiot._

_Naruto...let's see what you can do. Are you really hiding your real power behind that idiotic mask of yours?_

Thought the two genins hiding in the bushes.

"Aren't you... a bit off?" Kakashi rolled his eyes. "The most important thing for a shinobi is to be able to hide yourself."

"That's just your excuse for being a coward! C'mon! Fight me!" Naruto charged at Kakashi, fist raised, ready to strike.

"Shinobi Fighting Lesson #1: Taijutsu." Kakashi fumbled with something in his bag. "I'll teach you about it."

Naruto tensed. What was he going to take out?

Kakashi fumbled for a moment, and took out something... very familiar...

"Ahh! Icha Icha Paradise!" Naruto pointed at the perverted book in his sensei's hands and shouted without thinking.

"Oh? So you know about this?" Kakashi eyed Naruto intensively. "How does a young child like you know about this?"

"I saw it in a book store!" Naruto shouted. It was the truth, just not the complete truth. "You PERVERT!" No wonder Menma told me to stay away from him.

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter with you guys. Just hurry up and attack me." Kakashi said between perverted giggles.

_How dare he underestimate me, the future Hokage!_

"I'll totally kick your ass!"

-After failing miserably and getting poked in the butt-

Naruto is currently in the lake, clutching his still hurting as, mentally cursing himself for not being strong enough. If he can't even beat his sensei, then how can he beat Madara who has lived for a century?

He thought back to what had just happened, and realized that he had charged without a plan. What he needed was a way to divert Kakashi-sensei's attention so he can attack secretly. But how?

An idea popped into his mind. Naruto started to chuckle evilly.

_Don't die sensei._

-On the land of the living-

Kakashi had just finished with Sakura and Sasuke, and was now standing in the same clearing, staring at the lake, wondering whether Naruto was dead or not.

Suddenly, there was movement in the water, and Naruto climbed out, coughing out water as he crawled onto dry ground.

"Congratulation on getting back to the land of the living." Kakashi said mockingly, eyes still not leaving his book.

"Damn. I will make you acknowledge me! I'll show you what I can do!" Naruto shouted as eight more Naruto's jumped out of the lake. "Ha! My favorite jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu! Now there are more than one of me! Let's see what you do!"

"No matter how many of you there are, you are still Naruto. You can't beat me with that juts..." Kakashi was interrupted as he felt someone jumps onto his back. "What?! Behind me!"

"Weren't shinobi not supposed to get caught from behind? Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke was pissed. He almost got the bell! But now he's stuck here, he can't do anything other than wait for someone to come to his rescue.

A sudden shake of a bush caught his attention. A hand brushed away the leaves, and the dobe came out. All wet.

"There you are, Sasuke!" He said, looking happy to see Sasuke.

"What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke said halfheartedly. "Coming to laugh at me?"

"No, actually..." The dobe knelt next to his head and whispered, "I have a plan to get the bells. But I need your help."

"And why should I help you?" Sasuke asked, not believing the dobe's plan could actually work.

"I'll get you out of here if you help me."

Sasuke pondered about it for a moment. It's actually a pretty good deal. "Fine."

-With Sakura-

She had just woken up, and saw Naruto kneeling next to her.

"AHH-MMMGPHH!" Naruto covered her mouth as soon as she started screaming.

"Shh! Be quiet or else Kakashi-sensei will find out!" Naruto whispered.

"Wh-what are you doing here!" Sakura cried as soon as Naruto released his hand.

"I need your help with something..."

"Help!? I won't help you kill anyone!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Wait..." Sakura looked confused for a moment, before realization showed on her face. ***Look at the end of this chapter***

_So it must have been a genjutsu!_

"Okay, what do you want me to help you with?" She asked after calming herself.

"Hehe... your job is really easy. Just..."

-Back to Kakashi-

"...I sent a Shadow Clone out of the water to sneak behind you!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi's attached by the Shadow clones. "My ass still hurts! Here's payback!"

"Do you really think these simple clones can stop me?" Kakashi asked looking not distracted at all.

"Of course not... that's why..."

Kakashi suddenly found himself unable to move.

_This-this is...Temporary Paralysis Jutsu! He can use it without saying it OR doing hand seals!? Moreover, where did he learn it?_

"...I paralyzed you!" Naruto shouted and clapped his hands together. "**Wind Release: Gale Palm**!" Naruto created a powerful gale of wind around him, shooting out kunai and shuriken he had added to it. Those went straight towards Kakashi-sensei, who is unable to dodge.

_Oh no..._

That was Kakashi's last thought as he was hit by dozens of weapons and a powerful wind gale.

However-

Poof!

The Kakashi was a shadow clone!

"Wha?!" Naruto exclaimed turning around to find his clones all destroyed and the real Kakashi standing a distance away from him.

"Those were great techniques you used. Where did you learn them?" Kakashi asked conversationally.

"Hehe, shouldn't you worry about yourself right now?" Naruto smirked.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw a huge fireball coming towards him behind his back. He decided to jump away, but on second thought, if he does, then Naruto would get hit!

So he pushes Naruto away quickly while preparing to use the shunshin, but...

"**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**!" The real Naruto, who was hiding in the bushes, yelled and a large gust of wind shot inside the giant fireball, creating an explosive blast of fire, knocking Kakashi off his feet. While he lay on the ground, trying to get up, he felt a stinging pain on his arms and legs. Suddenly, rope appeared and tied him up. He looked up and saw Sakura standing over him, smirking, and slowly took the two bells.

"Yeah! I got it!" Sakura yelled happily, while Naruto and Sasuke gathered around her. "Naruto, your plan really worked!"

_So it was Naruto who thought of all this. Interesting..._

"Hehe..." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Seems like you're having fun..." Kakashi muttered as he used the escape jutsu to escape the bounding. Standing up, he tried his best to not show the pain from his arms and legs.

"So... do we pass?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"But there are only two bells..." Kakashi acted troubled.

"Oh, then..." Sakura give one bell to Naruto and another to Sasuke without thinking. "It's all Naruto's plan so he deserves to get one. And Sasuke needs to pass because of his ambition. My dream is only to become a better kunoichi, so I'm fine with staying another year in the academy."

"If that's the case, then..." Kakashi eye-smiled again. "...you all pass!"

"What?" Naruto and Sakura yelled, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Was this another trick?

"The answer that helps you pass the test is teamwork." Kakashi ignored their confused gazes and continued, "There's no way you can beat me alone, seeing I'm a Jounin and the previous ANBU captain, and so you'll have to work together to get a chance. The purpose is to see whether or not you can forget about only your own interests and successfully work together under the circumstance that there is only two bells.

And you guys did perfect. Using Naruto as a distraction then shooting the fireball when I have my back turned. You know I'll push Naruto out of the way, so then the real Naruto can use the chance to create an explosion, knocking me away. While I'm still recovering, Sakura will come in and tie me up, thus giving her the chance to take the bells. Good job Naruto on coming up with the perfect plan."

"Haha! Now you'll acknowledge me!" Naruto cheered and jumped up and down. "Well, I saw it in the scroll I learned this jutsu from, and it said that it would work great with fire. So I thought of this super awesome plan! Aren't I so great!?"

"Good job, Naruto. That was a perfect plan. However, you have to remember, always think of your teammates first. In the shinobi world, those that break the written and unwritten rules are deemed trash... but be that as it may... Those that would disregard their comrades so easily are even worse than trash. And those who don't have the decency to respect the memories of their comrades are the worst.

There is one more thing I need to show you." Kakashi walked to a stone nearby and said, "Look at this. This is the Memorial Stone. The numerous names carved on this stones are ninjas who are recognized as heroes of this village. But they aren't just normal heroes; they are heroes who died while on duty. This is a memorial; my best friend's name is also carved here." Kakashi quietly murmured 'Obito', and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Naruto tense up, and have a pained look on his face **(1)**.

_Just how much does he know? And why does he look so pained?_

"Sensei, why are you telling us this?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" (Quoted from anime-Kakashi)

Kakashi received three confused faces. He sighed and did a good guy pose (thumbs up) and announced, "That ends the training. All of you pass! Ok! Tomorrow is our first D-ranked mission. You are dismissed!"

"Yes! I did it! I did it! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto jumped up and down like a maniac, barely able to control his laughter.

That night, he had a really sweet dream of himself wearing the Hokage attire, while Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei served him thousands of bowls of Ichiraku ramen.

* * *

As Sakura watched Naruto successfully knock down a Jounin, she couldn't help but think.

_He... really is hiding something. The thing is... is this all he's hiding or is there more?_

* * *

"So you doubt Naruto knows about Obito?" Sarutobi sat behind his desk that is stacked sky high with paper work.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. He looked really sad and pained when he heard about Obito. I doubt that he knows way more than he should." Kakashi said respectfully.

"Sigh..." Sarutobi rubbed his temples. Just what are you hiding, Naruto? "And what do you think of his new jutsus?"

"Well, it's possible that he looked it up in the library and practiced by himself. I believe if he puts time and patience into something, he can do it well. Like... his infamous Sexy Jutsu."

"Good. Keep watching over him. Dismissed."

"Hai."

* * *

**(1):** Just in case you don't understand, I'll explain here. Naruto has pain in his eyes because he felt bad for Obito and Kakashi-sensei. Older Naruto told him how Madara took over Obito's body and began destroying Konoha and his precious people. After knowing Kakashi-sensei is best friend with Obito, he felt pained that one day, sensei will have to face his best friend as an enemy. Kakashi-sensei must feel miserable and regretful when that happened in Older Naruto's life.

* * *

**Special Cut-Out Scene:**

When Kakashi used the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu on Sakura, what he didn't know was that Sakura didn't see Sasuke.

She saw Naruto. One hand holding Sasuke's head and another holding an arm. Naruto walked steadily towards her while chewing on the arm.

Sakura almost puked. She had never seen anything like this; this was just too much for her.

"Hey Sakura-chan~" Naruto sneered, showing his bloody canines.

"S-stay away!" Sakura yelled, holding a kunai in front of her defensively.

"Why are you so scared Sakura-chan?" He stepped closer and closer to her; the smile on his face is getting wider and creepier. He got close to her and lean towards her ear, "I thought you knew it all along, the real me."

Sakura couldn't help but scream and fainted after feeling her ear getting bitten off.

When Sakura woke up and saw Naruto, she was scared at first, but as she examined him from head to toe, she and found a difference. The evil Naruto she saw had a slash on his headband, and this Naruto doesn't.

So she calmed herself down, and convinced herself that it was all just a genjutsu. Naruto would never turn on them or become a missing-nin...at least she hoped so. He does look creepy in the genjutsu, though.

**Special Cut-out Scene, end.**

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys like it! I think the beta-ed version is much better xD**

Also...

Here..

Is...

A..

Tiny...

Little..

Button..

That..

Needs...

Help..

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

to be clicked!

needs

it

v


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Anko Again!

**AN: Thank you RealmeNevertobeseen for beta-ing!**

**Chapter ****7 Meeting Anko Again!**

**Updated: Feb. 10, 2014. 12:46 PM**

When they got their first D-ranked mission, they were so excited that they not just painted the fence; they also decorated it with little flowers and symbols. However, as they get more boring and dull D-rank's like 'babysit my child' or 'pull out weed', they started getting desperate for more ecstatic and thrilling missions.

Right now, they are on their ninth mission: arranging and stacking dog cages from small to large for the Inuzuka clan.

They were silent at first, wanting to finish the mission quickly and leave, until Kiba decided to show up,

"Ha! An Uchiha helping me do lowly jobs! I wish I had a camera!" Kiba laughed out loud at the three sweating genins, especially at Sasuke. "Not so arrogant now, aren't ya'?"

"Shut up, Dog breath." Sasuke threatened, wiping his forehead as he stacked a small crate on top of four large ones, careful to not knock it all down as he jumped to the ground.

"That wasn't so insulting seeing it's from someone as tired and dirty as you (dirty as in sweating from the heat)!" Kiba taunted, thinking Sasuke wasn't a threat considering his current situation.

But he should have known better than to humiliate an Uchiha. Insult? Okay. Humiliate? _Never._

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was on top of Kiba, punching his face over and over, only to be knocked off by Akamaru. He cursed as he stood up, rubbing the bite mark on his arm.

Kiba stood up too, wiping his bloody nose and smirking at the Uchiha. "Two against one now. You have no one to help you."

"An Uchiha doesn't need help. I can take care of you by myself. Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire!" Sasuke shouted and blew out a dozen small fireballs, only to be dodged by Kiba by using a Substitution Jutsu.

As they began fighting, Naruto watched with amusement and Sakura with a horrified expression.

"Naruto! Shouldn't we help him?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Help who?" Naruto asked, pointing at Kiba who was forced to dodge fireball after fireball, confusion shown on his face. "I don't think Sasuke needs help."

"But if he gets hurt..."

"C'mon! He *is* Sasuke-teme! He won't lose that easily!" Naruto laughed in a care-free manner.

"Hopefully..."

Sasuke and Kiba are still fighting, unaware of their surroundings. Kiba kept dodging fireballs until he finally got frustrated and used his Fang Passing Fang Jutsu (Gatsūga). However, Sasuke managed to dodge the attack, just barely, forcing Kiba to roll past him, causing him to bump into a high wall of stacked crates.

There must be over fifty crates, all falling due to the attack, unfortunately, onto Naruto and Sakura who were standing directly underneath them.

Naruto quickly reacted without thinking and pushed Sakura out of the way, causing him to have no time to dodge.

When Kakashi finally arrived at the mission scene, he wasn't surprised to find the scene a total mess. Must be Naruto and Sasuke fighting again. But his attention was caught on something else.

The three genins, Sakura, Sasuke, and... Kiba-? - were standing next to the pile of crates, staring dumbfounded at something. He quickly made his way to them, and saw a pool of blood under the crates, which had an arm wearing orange sticking out.

_No... No! Not Naruto! Not Obito all over again!_

In a state of panic, Kakashi managed to calm himself while quickly moving the heavy crates out of the way, revealing the broken body of Uzumaki Naruto.

-In a hospital room-

"He will be okay." A nurse said towards the worried Kakashi, three genins, and the Hokage. "He was already almost fully healed by the time he arrived. All we need is to wait for him to wake up." She gestured to the unconscious boy on the bed, head heavily bandaged.

Kakashi let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Sarutobi looked relieved, while the three genins looked guiltily at Naruto.

"I'm sorry...it's my entire fault." Sakura mumbled, causing everyone to shift their attention to her. "If it wasn't for saving me, then he wouldn't have been hurt!"

"Don't say that!" Kiba interrupted, face scrunched up with guilt. "If I hadn't used the Fang Passing Fang, if I hadn't insulted Sasuke, then this all wouldn't have happened!"

"No..." Sasuke, to everyone's surprise, admitted. "It's my fault. If I had better control of my anger and didn't start the whole fight, this wouldn't have happened."

"Guys..." Kakashi muttered gratefully. These kids had finally matured. Lucky for them, they didn't need to lose a teammate to understand the true meaning of being someone's comrade, that comrades are more important than missions. (The D-ranked mission -mess- left forgotten, until hours later)

"Kakashi." Sarutobi asked, turning everyone's attention onto him. "Didn't you ask for a C-ranked mission for them? I think I have a perfect one for them. To take them away from the village for a few days to clear their heads a bit." He said the last part quietly.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. May I ask what the mission is…?" Kakashi asked while Sasuke and Sakura looked excited.

"It's a simple C-ranked. In a small village near Konoha, there was a family that was attacked by boars. I want you and your team, including Kiba, to go investigate and protect the family by killing the boar. Simple enough?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi turned to Kiba then asked. "I've heard that your team just came back from a C-ranked tracking mission right?"

"Yeah," Kiba didn't understand why Sasuke and Sakura are staring at him with jealousy. The mission was boring to say the least. Shino just used his creepy bugs to track the spy and killed him instantly, not giving Kiba any time to show off. They had just returned from the mission yesterday and Kurenai-sensei had given them a free week to rest and do whatever they wanted.

"And your sensei has given you time off?" Seeing his confirmed nod, Kakashi proceeded. "Then you have no problem against completing a mission with us right? Just see it as an opportunity to clear your mind of what happened today, and when we return, Naruto will be up and lively again."

"Okay, I'll go!" Kiba agreed straight away. An easy C-rank. Who doesn't want that?

"Good. You three, go home and get ready. We are meeting at the Northern Gate at seven AM tomorrow." Kakashi said and left, not giving them any chance to object.  
As soon as he left, Sakura told Kiba. "He means to meet us at eleven. And eat a decent breakfast before you come." She then left too, leaving an utterly confused Kiba.

-Naruto's mind-

After he pushed Sakura away, he felt pain, then 'bang'! He landed in a sewer, facing one of the largest creatures he had ever seen. After a nice introduction, they talked about random things. Like ramen, Sakura's mom-made sandwiches, stupid villagers, and they somehow even ended up talking about Kyuubi's lover, 'Amazingly Beautiful Magical Best Beast in the WORLD' girlfriend, as he would call it, and discussing what to name the his future kids, if he managed to escape the seal that is.

Naruto even told Kurama (Kyuubi demanded Naruto call him "Demon Lord Kyuubi of Awesomeness", but Naruto insist on calling him by his name "Kurama") about the device his future self sent him. They then started having a contest to see who could come up with the best insult towards Madara, resulting in a tie between Naruto saying 'pedophile' (using young Obito's body) and Kurama saying 'zombie' (for living so long), which made Naruto ask him "you've lived for THOUSANDS of years, doesn't that make you a... SUPER ZOMBIE?!"

After a long time of chatting with Kurama, Naruto found out that the Kyuubi is actually like how his future self described as: a brother and a guardian. Kurama would curse when he heard how the villagers react towards him being sealed inside Naruto, and come up with prank ideas with Naruto for using on Kakashi-sensei next time he's late.

Their conversation was interrupted when Naruto wanted to know whether or not he could enter the device from his mindscape. He tried, and it worked. Kurama was gone, and he was in the plaza again.

He shrugged and walked aimlessly towards the academy. Kurama already told him how to enter his mindscape if he wanted to talk to him again. Besides, after the fight against Kakashi-sensei, Naruto realized he really needs to improve his Taijutsu. So he went to Iruka-sensei, hoping to find any useful tips on how he can improve on his Taijutsu.

Once he entered the Academy, he found Iruka-sensei right away. He told Iruka-sensei about his problem. Iruka pondered for a moment before telling Naruto to get into the basic Academy stance. Seeing Naruto's horrible stance, he frowned.

"What's wrong Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, not knowing what the problem was. He had gotten into the stance his Taijutsu teacher, Mizuki-teme, taught him.

"This stance is completely wrong! Your hands should be more in front of you, right hand close to your chest!"

"But... this is the stance Mizuki-teme taught me the entire time! He said this is the Academy stance!" Naruto said. He could tell something was not right.

"Damn. Mizuki again, I should've known." Iruka face-palmed, then massaged the bridge of his nose. "But if I re-teach you right now, you don't have time to master it. In fact, the Academy stance is the most basic one. If you are facing a ninja from any clan, then you would definitely lose. Most people have their own unique Taijutsu style. Usually people develop their style by either learning it since they were born, or make one up. Rarely people would make a style that is a combination of many different styles, because it takes a great understanding of each skill to mix them together, forming them into one skill."

"So which style are you going to teach me?"

"Well...I can call in clan members to teach you their style. But it takes time to adjust, like the Hyuuga style: Gentle Fist and G**'s style: Strong Fist all needs other requirements to perfect it. For Gentle Fist, it works with their Byakugan so they can strike the correct Chakra point. As for the Strong Fist, it requires you to be physically strong. Clearly, you don't fit either of these."

"But then what should I do? I mean, I don't know how to come up with a style so I have to learn other people's style, but you also said no styles fit me." Naruto asked desperately. He already failed in Genjutsu and he's not going to fail in Taijutsu as well.

"Seeing your fighting style is like street fight, always direct and straight forward, I suggest you to learn a style that is indirect and sneaky. And when you combine these two styles, your opponent will know your punch is coming but unable to block it. And I know the perfect person to teach you this!" Iruka-sensei declared happily.

"Who! Who is it?" Naruto asked a hint of eagerness in his voice.

"Anko! She will teach you the Hebi Style, another name for it is the 'Style of the Snakes'."

Naruto stood stunned for a second, only to find Anko smirking at him a second after.

"WHY IS SHE MY TEACHER AGAIN?! SHE IS BAD LUCK!" Naruto yelled without thinking, before Iruka could respond, Anko stepped in and punched him in the face.

"What did you say~? Gaki~," Anko smiled threateningly. Iruka gulped. Anko does not smile. If she does, that can only mean she's pissed or she has found a new person to torture. This can only mean one thing, and he does not want to be around her when that happens.

"Uh... well... good luck Naruto! Hope you..." Iruka trailed off and hurried away, saying the last word quietly. "..Survive."

Naruto sat on the ground, ignoring the blood that trailed down his chin. Did his dear Iruka-sensei, just leave him to his death? NO!

"Well, it seems it's only us, gaki." Anko said, enjoying the sight of the boy trembling with fear. "Taijutsu Lesson 1: Hebi Style Intro."

The surroundings changed to a clearing surrounded by trees.

"Okay, now, charge at me with all your might. No Ninjutsu." Anko said, took a dango stick from the box in her pocket and stuffed a pink dango in her mouth, eyes closed in pleasure as she swallowed the dango, not even bothering to get into a stance. "Now. Go."

Naruto charged forward, mad at the fact that she was eating dangos while fighting him, as if he isn't important. He narrowed his eyes and with a loud yell, he threw a punch straight to her face, attempting to smash her face along with the dangos she was eating to bits.

However, he didn't expect her to ignore his punch and kick him in the stomach. Since her legs are longer than his arms, her kick reached him first and sent him flying.

"Is this all you can do? Seriously, what has Iruka being teaching you? This is more like child's play than a spar." Anko raised an eyebrow as Naruto stood shakily, hands covering his mouth.

"DO YOU HAVE TO KICK THAT HARD!? Ughh!" Naruto cried, trying his best to not throw up.

"Get used to that, gaki. The Hebi style is one of the Leaf's five secret taijutsu styles. It was originally created to sustain hits that would usually smash the bones completely." Anko started explaining, giving Naruto enough time to get over the urge to puke. "To train your defense, you must learn how to handle any form of pain. Your future self has told me about his childhood, and to tell the truth, they aren't the brightest. I assume you have the same childhood as he does?"

The pained look in Naruto's eyes was enough to tell her what she needed to know.

"Then I guess the pain will be no big deal to you. Normally, you would need to take a drug to take away the pain, but as you advance in the Hebi Style, you will get used to it and the pain will gradually become a sign of fun (Naruto: so that's why she loves pain) because your body will soon be able to deduce these forms of pain to nothing. You must be hit 100 times in every limb constantly by my hardest punches. All the bones in your body need to be broken, healed, and re-broken so you are used to the pain and feeling of your bones getting crushed. This will later on result in you feeling nothing when your bones are crushed as your body stretches itself. When you are used to the pain, you can have your limbs ripped off and still laugh at it, while still fighting at full power."

Naruto made a face, and asked. "What do you mean by stretching myself?"

"Well...for example..." Anko tapped her chin and said. "This style requires you to be able to stretch your limbs and body. Like stretch your arm forward for 10 more inches. So when you are punching an opponent, they lean back and dodge, but if you quickly stretch your arm, the punch will still hit their face. So even if they know your punch is coming, they won't be able to dodge it because they don't know how long your arm is, or will be after you stretch it.

Stretching your arms can give you an extra range of what you can do. Not only this, for instance, when your opponent is striking your back, your body will automatically react to the strike while you don't even know the strike is coming. It's because your body has gotten used to sensing attacks while your brain only reacts when you feel the pain. Chakra will be brought to that striking point and stretches your body. When the strike finally comes, it will dull the effects of the punch. Your body literally become like a snake, sensing and preparing attacks on its own while you have no clue what's going on until you feel the pain."

"Uhh...can you say that again? I'm not quite sure what you mean..." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"I should have known..." Anko face-palmed, "Anyway, come at me with everything you got. Remember, the Hebi style is named after a snake for a purpose. Don't attack your opponents blindly. Wait, watch, and when you find a weak spot in my defense, then strike."

"Alright! Here I come!" Naruto yelled while running towards Anko, jumped, and kicked aiming for the side of her head. But Anko blocked it easily with one hand and held it there. Naruto twisted his body and kicked his left leg towards her chin. She caught it with her other hand, and dangled Naruto with his feet up head down thinking Naruto was finished, but Naruto surprised her by suddenly getting up by using his waist to support him and banged his head to Anko's head. Caught by surprise, Anko released Naruto, who used the chance to throw her some punches left and right, but she dodged it with ease and threw him a punch in the eye, knocking him down.  
"Not bad gaki. Seems like you've learned after all." Anko smiled and got into a stance. "Now I'm going to attack you, so try to block and counter my attacks."

"Bring it on 'ttebayo!"

Anko smirked and charged at Naruto with an incredible burst of speed. Naruto did his best to block and dodge her attacks, but her punches were like the strikes of a snake. Always so fast and to the point. It was hard to keep track of her movements too. Every time Naruto felt like he had gotten ahead of her, she slipped past his attack again.

Naruto was getting more and more impatient. Anko smiled. It was about time.

"You can't even catch a simple woman like me?" She taunted, shaking her head mockingly, "Seems like the Uchiha brat has more talent than you do."

Damn! How dare she underestimate him! He is the future Hokage! Konoha's number one ninja! How dare she!

Naruto was blinded with rage. He forgot that he needed to block Anko's attack. Instead, he charged straight at her. Throwing punch after punch like it was the only thing that mattered now. His stance was getting messier and his strikes were nowhere better. It was wild. It was as if Naruto was a wild, hungry animal that couldn't wait to demolish its prey. Naruto threw another punch and was glad to find Anko not attempting to block it.

_Gotcha!_

He smirked. Finally, he can show her how talented he is and how wrong it is to underestimate Konoha's number one ninja. A sudden pain in his stomach snapped him back to reality. Then he realized, he was in the air. A heavy thud and a stinging pain in his back told him that he had fallen. He turned over and tried to get up, only to be pushed back down by Anko, who placed her feet on the injured spot on his back.

"Didn't I tell you to never attack your opponents blindly?" She leaned down and whispered in his ears. "Seems like someone deserves some punishment."

She took his right arm and with a 'snap', it was broken.

Naruto screamed with tears streaming down his cheeks. It was a long time since he had his arm broken. When he was little, mobs of people would love to corner and torture him until he fainted from the unstoppable pain.

He never told anyone this.

And when he grew older, he learned that pulling pranks was a good way to train his stealth and stamina. If he pulled pranks, he can train publicly without any people 'accidentally' throwing some weapons at him and say 'sorry, my aim was bad. Haha... that's why we need to train, right?' He was right. Ever since he pulled his first prank and managed to run for ten minutes straight until a dog masked ANBU caught him, he had set a new goal for himself: pull a prank and run away from the ANBU who are tracking me for more than the time he had last time. So he pulled more and more pranks, and he finally managed to run for an hour before some ANBU caught him. From that moment on, he can outrun almost everyone in Konoha, except two weird people dressed in green, so the mob and torturing was no longer a problem for him.

But now that his arm was broken again, past memories floated into his mind, the hateful glares, the whispers, the weapons, the accusations...

"Remember the pain again?" Anko's voice brought him back to reality. He saw Anko, with her hands glowing green, placed on his broken arm **(1)**.

"Wha... are you doin'?" He choked out.

"Healing it. Be glad that it's a clean break." She said and put her glowing hands on the broken section. Naruto flinched at the touch.

"How did you make your hands glow?" He asked curiously.

"Focus chakra onto your hand, place your hand onto the injured area and push chakra into it. The amount of chakra you used must match the severity of the affliction or injury." She said calmly while healing him. "Done."

Naruto sat up and flexed his fingers. "Thanks..." He murmured, while wondering why she did it. This woman was the cause to his injury, so it's her responsibility to heal him properly.

"Don't worry. Today is the first lesson so I'll only break it once." Anko smiled a creepy smile. Naruto had a bad feeling... "In the next few lessons I'll break it more than once. And maybe some other bones in your body."

_Damn..._

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Damn you sadistic bitch! As if I'll let you!" Naruto cursed.

"Oh really?" Anko's expression darkened. "Lesson complete. You received 5 spirit points. Total 15 spirit points. Why don't we go straight to lesson two?" She smiled sweetly, and before Naruto could stop her, she called. "Taijutsu Lesson 2: Hebi Style Pain." The surrounding didn't even bother to change. "Now, let's start with your ribs, shall we?"

"Oh, damn yo-" Naruto couldn't finish his curse because a fist had sunk into his stomach.

-After a lot of PG-13 pain-

Naruto lay on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood, looking dead. But if you looked carefully at his body, you would find he's not injured at all.

Anko sat on a trunk, eating her dangos. "Got used to it now?"

"I'm absolutely used to it, so you don't need to break any more precious bones!" Naruto said and raised a fist to punch the air, but it sank right down because of the burning pain. It was healed, but it still hurt.

"Hm... you should." Anko said in between bites, ignoring Naruto's sigh of relief. "Most people start with using drugs that reduces pain, but you didn't. That's why you got used to it faster. I guess that ends the lesson. Lesson Complete. You received 5 spirit points. Total 20 points."

The surrounding changed to an empty Academy classroom. It was the same as before, except there was a person snoring lightly on a table.

"Oi Menma!" Naruto stood up after the pain was gone and walked to where Menma slept. "Hey wake up! What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Menma sat up, wiping the drool off his mouth as he examined his surroundings. Anko was already gone. "Oh, I saw you getting tortured by Anko, so I came here to wait for ya."

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked.

"You know, I'm the brain of this device, so I know everything that's going on." Menma explained with a shrug. "Anyway, what are you planning to do right now?"  
"Go back to reality of course." Naruto replied, confusedly cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah... the thing is..." Menma snapped his finger, and a large screen appeared floating in the air in front of them. In the screen, there was Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, the Old man, a nurse, and Naruto, who was lying on a bed.

"What's that?!"

"It's what is happening in the reality where you are. They brought you back and put you in a hospital. Right now you are unconscious, and they are giving Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba a simple C-ranked mission." Seeing Naruto's face light up, Menma explained. "I doubt you'll want to do a mission after all the torture you had just gone through? And since you are unconscious in reality, why don't you just take the chance to rest a while? And maybe practice some Hebi Styled moves that Anko taught you?"

"Fine..." Naruto reluctantly agreed. Although he's tired, he still wanted to do the C-ranked mission.

They walked silently towards the SSS shop (Naruto insisted on going). After looking through some cool jutsu scrolls (he even found the Great Spiraling Ring -Dai Rasenringu- that Menma used! But it is labeled as S ranked and costs over 100 spirit points, AND he is unable to touch it. Menma told him it's probably because he has to learn its parent jutsu Spiraling Ring -Rasenringu- and Rasengan first. And maybe also all the variation of Rasengan, like Planetary Rasengan, Tornado Rasengan, Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan...Etc before he can learn the strongest jutsu that can destroy a village** (2)**. Menma ignored Naruto when he asked "What is Rasengan"), Naruto decided to buy the Body Flicker Technique (Shunshin no Jutsu) that he saw ANBU use all the time. It was D-ranked and costs 10 of his 20 Spirit Points.

He learned it quickly (tutor: Kakashi-sensei) and discovered it was pretty easy for such a useful Jutsu.

They then went to the Mission Booth and chatted with the Third for a while before Naruto decided to ask, "hey Old Man. What type of missions do you have?"

"Well..." Sandaime blew on his pipe. "We have three types. The first type is challenge missions. They include 'Defeat Uchiha Itachi', 'Destroy the entire Akatsuki, except Tobi, all by yourself', 'Race Gai-sensei and win',

The second type is regular missions. The same types of mission you'll get in your reality world.

The third type is unreal missions-"

"Unreal? How can a mission be unreal?" Naruto asked, interrupting Sandaime, while Menma sat to the side, flipping through some mission scrolls.

"I was just about to explain Naruto." Sandaime sighed and continued. "Unreal Missions are missions that are not normal, mostly for entertainment. For example, there is one mission called 'Spy in Planet Z'. It's about how Konoha is invaded by aliens from Planet Z. And we need someone to disguise as an alien and sneak into Planet Z. Find out why they invaded us and assassinate the leader of the invasion, Lord Babbleman.

Another example is a mission called 'Saving the Princess'. About how Princess Hinata got kidnapped by Anko the Evil Witch, and needs someone to rescue her. Her brother, Prince Neji, never came back ever since he tried to rescue his sister. We need someone to be the knight in shining armors and find out her whereabouts and rescue her by killing the Evil-"

Sandaime was interrupted by Naruto, who was jumping up and down, barely controlling his excitement, eyes glimmering with hope, and yelling "mememememe! I'll do it! I'll save the princess and be her knight in shining armor!"

"Are you sure? This mission is-"

Naruto cut him off again. "YESSSSSSSSS! I W-A-N-T TO DO IT!"

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Menma couldn't resist Naruto's loud voice, so he put down the scroll and asked Sandaime.  
"Naruto wants to do a mission called 'Saving the Princess' and-"  
"What!?" Menma yelled and snatched the scroll he was reading earlier. "You can't let Naruto do this mission! It's too hard for him!"

"Why?!" Naruto pouted, looking like a sad puppy. "Why don't you acknowledge me? I thought you would understand me!"

"I..." Menma was lost for words.

"Actually, I don't see why not." Sandaime said, earning a cheer from Naruto and a shout of protest from Menma. "All the missions in this device can give you more than one chance to complete. So even if Naruto fails, he can just try it again next time. So why don't we just let him try?"

"But..." Menma still wanted to say something, but Sandaime cut him off.

"Every boy has once dreamed to be the prince to save a beautiful princess, and live happily ever after. Why don't we give him a chance to be a prince? I'm sure you once daydreamed about it too Menma."

Menma blushed slightly, but agreed. "Fine..."

Naruto happily cheered again and quickly grabbed the scroll out of Menma's hand. He opened it, and disappeared along with the scroll.

"Hokage-sama..." Menma sighed and scratched his head. "Why didn't you tell him that this mission is an A rank and the Planet Z mission is an S rank? Shouldn't we warn him before he makes hasty choices?"

"Menma, do you really think Naruto would give up just because this mission is an A-ranked?" Sandaime asked, blowing on his pipe.

"...most likely not..."

Naruto opened his eyes, and found himself in the sky and looking down at a small village. He panicked for a while, but then stopped when he heard fluttering sounds and saw white feathers.

He turned and looked at his back, then read the scroll carefully that's still clutched in his hand, and screamed.

"WHY THE HELL did NO ONE tell me that this mission is FREAKING A-RANKED and me and Princess Hinata are angels, the EVIL WITCH is a devil, and WE HAVE TO DISGUISE AS HUMANS! WHY!"

* * *

**AN: I don't really like this chapter. The Hebi Style intro part is REALLLLLY confusing me. I spent half my time doing research on it and tryitng to understand it myself before adding it to the chapter. And the Hebi Style separates down to different categories and each is unique on its own. It's realllly confusing! Also the pain, bones, and stretch thingy are just soo hard to explain! So I'm sorry if you're having trouble understanding what I have written. But in the future chapter, you'll understand better, hopefully. ****Everything after the introduction of the Hebi Style was written while my brain is still confused and fuzzy from this new style, so it's not very good. After I understand this style more, I might come back to this chapter and revise it, but that's not anytime soon. **Also, I'm not really good at fighting scenes so please bare with me, I'll try to improve my writing skills. Ughh..I think I should end this AN before it gets too long. No one reads it anyway..

**PS: Next chapter is when the fun starts. I personally really like the next chapter. I think you can call it a filler...but Naruto did learn lots of things in this mission, so it's not really a filler...or is it?**

* * *

**(1): **My story, my rule. And I decided to make Anko learn some healing jutsu.

**(2): **Although if the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan explodes, it can easily carve away an entire mountain, it might be as powerful as Menma's Great Spiralling Ring, but in my story, I made Menma's technique more powerful.

* * *

Here..

Is...

A..

Tiny...

Little..

Button..

That..

Needs...

Help..

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

to be clicked!

needs

it

v


End file.
